


Потерять ее

by lenaazarova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I warned you it's sad, It's really sad guys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaazarova/pseuds/lenaazarova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пуля не должна была задеть ее. Он бы с радостью принял все на себя, но она не знала этого. И теперь она лежит на земле, истекая кровью, а он так и не сказал, что любит ее. Проклятье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Скай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Lose Her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192442) by CastielAndTheBlueBox. 



Она практически не замечает, что пуля летит прямо в нее.  
Она была слишком занята, пытаясь выбраться отсюда, чтобы замечать такие мелочи как пули. Она была уверена, что раз они выбрались из леса и схватили плохого парня, можно немного расслабиться.  
Говорят, когда умираешь, все происходит как в замедленной съемке, но Скай абсолютно с этим не согласна. Просто в один момент она шла, смеясь и шутя с Уордом, а потом это случилось.  
Выстрел.  
Крик (она была уверена, что кричала Симмонс).  
Взрыв боли рядом с ее левым плечом.  
Темнота.

 ***

  
_После миссий, они проводили время вместе, шепча друг другу всякие нежности и двигаясь в унисон, в хорошо знакомом танце._  
Однажды, она призналась ему в любви.  
Он не ответил.

 

***

  
Когда она приходит в сознание, все словно в тумане, кроме режущей боли и ощущения того, что кто-то давит на рану.  
Взволнованные голоса.  
«…, сэр, в нее стреляли». _Фитц._  
«… оставайся с нами, Скай». _Симмонс._  
«… не заставляй меня потерять и тебя тоже». _Уорд._  
Она теряет сознание прежде, чем успевает спросить, почему «тоже».

 

***

  
_«Ты когда-нибудь думал завести детей?» - спрашивает она однажды ночью, вырисовывая ленивые круги на его груди. Он напрягается._  
«Нет. Не думаю, что у меня получится, в любом случае. А после … моего детства – », - он не произносит вслух, но она знает, что он говорит о своем брате. – «- я не уверен, что хочу даже пробовать.»  
Она не спорит с ним. Она знает, что он четко убежден в правильности своего мнения и любая попытка его переубедить превратится в ссору. Ей нравится мысль, что у нее уже лучше получается не ругаться с ним, если, конечно, у нее есть выбор.

 

***

  
Она не понимает, почему эти люди просто не замолчат. Ей больно от их громких разговоров. Ей хочется закричать на них, но она не может. Кто-то по-прежнему давит на ее плечо.  
«… теряет слишком много крови».  
«… жаль, Уорд».  
«… может не выжить».  
«… должна. Это же Скай».  
Она хочет вздохнуть, но это причиняет слишком много боли. Она слышит лишь часть их разговора и, наверное, это к лучшему. В конце концов, ей может не понравиться то, о чем они говорят.

 

***

  
_Иногда они ведут себя как нормальная пара: она таскает его по магазинам или он смотрит футбол, попивая пиво, а она притворяется, что ей интересно._  
Эти моменты она ценит практически больше всего остального, ведь ей не надо переживать о том, что она спит со своим Н.О., или, что она безумно влюблена в мужчину, который ее не любит.  
Так… проще.

 

***

  
Она старается не думать, что всё еще лежит на каменистой земле, а потом слышит, громко и четко, пронизывающий ее голос.  
«Скай. Мне так жаль», - бормочет он, головой упираясь в ее живот.  
«Не будь ребенком», - выдавливает она из себя, и он поднимает голову, смеясь, несмотря на слезы в его глазах.  
«Плачешь из-за меня, Робот. Боже. Похоже, нам придется поработать над этим», - она ухмыляется, прежде чем начинает кашлять кровью. Уорд нервно сглатывает.  
«Держись. Мэй и Коулсон скоро будут тут, хорошо?»

 

***

  
_То, как команда узнала, было одним из лучших ее воспоминаний._  
Симмонс была первой. Ее каюта была по соседству от Скай, так что ей было не сложно все понять. Она завизжала и сказала, что «всегда знала, что это случится», а потом заставила Скай пообещать, что станет крестной всем их «милым маленьким деткам».  
(Это и подтолкнуло Скай к разговору о детях, и, несмотря на болезненность разговора, реакция Симмонс по-прежнему была отличным воспоминанием).  
Фитц не был особо рад. Он сморщил свой нос и поднял бровь, спросив бесстрастно «ты и Уорд?», когда наткнулся однажды утром на них на кухне, готовых заняться сексом прямо на столе. Уорд сразу уткнулся Скай в плечо, смеясь, а Скай дернулась, неистово краснея, и сказала ему: «я не смогла пройти мимо таких мышц».  
Коулсон просто сказал ей убедиться, что их отношения не мешают работе, и попросил прекратить заниматься сексом на всех поверхностях в самолете.  
Мэй, по большей части, выражала полную незаинтересованность и лишь добавила к комментарию Коулсона, что если они собираются заниматься сексом везде, то пусть держатся подальше от ее каюты и кабины пилота. Пожалуйста и спасибо.

 

***

  
Она чувствовала, что жизнь постепенно уходит из нее, и единственное, что держало ее, было важным в данный момент, был он.  
Почему она не поняла это с первого взгляда? Так было бы намного романтичнее, чем весь этот «смертельный» бред.  
Она прикоснулась рукой к его щеке, буквально на мгновение, пока ее рука не соскользнула. Не то, что бы в этом жесте было много смысла…  
«Я не потеряю тебя, как Фрэнки…» - прошептал он, убирая волосы с ее лица.  
_Точно. Его брат._  
Ее мозг переварил информацию, заставив ее болезненно вздохнуть.  
«Не думаю, что у тебя есть выбор» - пробормотала она в ответ, вновь кашляя. И снова с кровью.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на нее и сказал то, что она так хотела услышать.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«Я тоже люблю тебя, Грант» - ответила она, специально назвав его по имени. Прощаясь.  
Он поцеловал ее, и она несколько секунд наслаждалась этим ощущением, пока не погрузилась в полную темноту.

 

***

  
_Она иногда представляет идеальную жизнь с ним, и картинки так и мелькают в ее голове._  
Свадьба.  
Беременность.  
Семья.  
Все те вещи, которых ей иногда не хватает. Но потом она вдруг осознает, что у нее уже есть все, чего ей так хочется, и ей совсем не нужно быть Миссис Скай Уорд, чтобы быть счастливой, ей не нужно поправляться и мучиться с отеками ног, уж точно не в 21, и у нее уже есть семья: Симмонс, Фитц, Коулсон и даже Мэй. Ей не нужно что-то, чтобы быть счастливой, потому что она уже _счастлива._

 

***

  
**Здесь покоится Скай.**  
**Любимая подруга и возлюбленная.**  
**Она навсегда в наших сердцах, и в жизни, и после смерти.**  
**1993-2014**

 


	2. Уорд

Услышав выстрел, он инстинктивно пригнулся, так что пуля пролетела в нескольких сантиметрах от него.  
Он пожалел об этом в ту же секунду, едва увидел, что ее задело, и услышал крик боли. Он должен был оттолкнуть ее вместо того, чтобы спасать свою собственную шкуру, но инстинкты взяли верх над ним и… о Боже.  
Симмонс закричала. Он услышал, как выругался Фитц. Он боролся с собой, чтобы не бросится к ней, но сначала… он выследил стрелявшего - его цель - и застрелил его: пуля в грудь, не раздумывая.  
А потом он бросился к ней, стягивая с себя куртку и надавливая ей на рану, молясь про себя, чтобы она выжила.

***

  
_Он не помнил, когда точно все началось: их жаркие ночи и объятия после секса._  
Он никогда раньше ни с кем не лежал обнявшись.  
Когда она признается ему в любви, он паникует. И не отвечает.  
Он постоянно теряет тех, кого любит, и он почти уверен, что если не признается, будет шанс, что она никуда не уйдет.

***

  
Фитц почти мгновенно связался с остальной командой.  
«Нам нужен врач, срочно. Это Скай, сэр, в нее стреляли».  
Симмонс начинает говорить с ней, держа за здоровую руку, и Уорд сдерживает себя, чтобы не прогнать ее. В конце концов, она, скорее всего, единственный человек в мире, кто любит ее также сильно как и он (вся остальная команда заботиться о ней, да, но не так).  
«Ну же, Скай, очнись. Не заставляй меня потерять и тебя тоже». Последнее слово вырывается помимо его воли. Фитц и Симмонс совершенно ни к чему знать о его личной жизни, тем более о его брате.  
Но они ничего не замечают, а если и замечают, то молчат, за что он им безумно благодарен.

***

  
_Разговор о детях был, пожалуй, самым худшим разговором в его жизни. Он не знает, что ответить, весь напрягается, и надолго задумывается, что же сказать, чтобы она не подумала, что дело в ней (на самом деле, он совершенно не против детей, но ему жутко страшно).  
Он отвечает кратко, спокойно и по существу. Но он не может не заметить, что она слегка – разочарована? Недовольна? Так или иначе, ее определенно не порадовали его слова, и он чувствует себя ужасно из-за этого.  
К его огромному облегчению, она не развивает тему, и они ложатся спать. Засыпать стало намного проще вместе с ней, ведь она такая ласковая, нежная и _рядом. _Он не знает, что бы делал без нее._

***

  
Симмонс явно встревожена. Скорую уже вызвали, но они прошли так много складов, что теперь их будет трудно найти, даже если не брать во внимание, что Коулсон и Мэй выслали помощь _с другого конца света_ , ориентируясь лишь на указания Фитца.  
«Господи, она теряет слишком много крови…» Юная англичанка кусает свои губы, борясь с подступающими слезами, и смотрит на плечо Скай. Ему хочется закричать, чтобы она сделала что-нибудь, в конце концов, у нее докторская по биологии – но он знает, что если бы она могла помочь, то сделала бы все, что в ее силах. Но у них нет ни оборудования, ни помощи.  
«Мне так жаль, Уорд», – говорит Фитц, и боль в его глазах видна невооруженным глазом.  
«Я не думаю – Она может не выжить», – срывающимся голосом добавляет Симмонс, и инженер подходит к ней, неловко обнимая за плечи.  
«Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Она должна. Это же Скай», - отвечает Уорд, стараясь игнорировать жалость в их взглядах.

***

  
_В те периоды их отношений, что она называет «нормальными», он старается не замечать блеск в ее глазах или улыбку на пол лица, но проще сказать, чем сделать: она слишком красивая в такие моменты._  
Но он, конечно, ничего ей не говорит. Иначе он ее потеряет. Как обычно.  
Любовь Гранта Уорда никогда не была чем-то хорошим.

***

  
Его голова оказывается у нее на животе, и Фитц перехватывает куртку, продолжая давить на рану. Он умудряется что-то сказать, но его слова даже для него звучат слишком слабо и сломлено.  
«Скай. Мне так жаль», - хрипит он.  
«Не будь ребенком», - отвечает она и он готов поклясться, что, несмотря на явную боль в ее голосе, это самый прекрасный звук в мире. Он вновь поднимает голову и перехватывает куртку на ее плече. Фитц подвигается ближе к Симмонс, давая им некое подобие уединения.   
«Плачешь из-за меня, Робот. Боже. Похоже, нам придется поработать над этим», - говорит она, с усмешкой на губах, и на секунду кажется, что она абсолютно здорова. А потом она кашляет кровью.  
«Держись. Мэй и Коулсон скоро будут тут, хорошо?» - обещает он. _Недостаточно скоро_ говорит голос в его голове, голос, который тут же заставляют заткнуться.

***

  
_То, что Симмонс узнала, стало очевидно в ту же секунду._  
Визг, женский и счастливый, заставил его вздрогнуть, а Фитца оторваться от книги и озадаченно посмотреть в их сторону.  
С Фитцом ему было практически стыдно, хотя Агенту Уорду никогда не бывает стыдно. Конечно нет. Но сложно не смутиться, когда ты занимаешься сексом со Скай на столешнице, смеясь и целуясь, и весело проводя время (он собирался убрать все потом, разумеется), когда внезапно входит Лео Фитц, спрашивая, осталось ли еще молоко. А потом краснеет, поднимает бровь и спрашивает «Ты и Уорд?» (и он действительно старается не обижаться на это), разворачивается и уходит. Скай постоянно напоминала ему об этом случае.  
Коулсон, как и Мэй, весьма сдержанно отреагировал в присутствии Скай. Однако потом он поймал Уорда одного и предупредил, что и он и Мэй внимательно следят за ним, и если он ее обидит, его мертвое тело никогда не найдут.

***

  
Все должно было быть иначе. Но в этом вся суть его работы: вещи, которые не должны были произойти, происходят и от этого безумно больно. Настолько, что ты просто не знаешь, что дальше делать. И вот теперь она лежит на земле, истекая кровью, а он так и не сказал, что любит ее, черт возьми.  
Он не знает сколько сил она потратила, чтобы прикоснуться рукой к его щеке, но уверен, что оно того не стоило.  
«Я не потеряю тебя, как Фрэнки…» - его голос ломается, а образы его умирающего брата встают перед глазами.   
«Не думаю, что у тебя есть выбор», - отвечает она и вновь кашляет кровью. Он ненавидит все это, ненавидит смотреть на ее мучения. И он решается. Если ему суждено потерять ее, то она должна знать.  
«Я люблю тебя», - произносит он, и она улыбается.  
«Я тоже люблю тебя, Грант», - и он знает: она прощается, называя его по имени. Он потеряет ее, и больше никогда не увидит.  
Он мягко целует ее, и на мгновение ему кажется, что все как раньше, когда они были счастливы, а потом он чувствует ее последнее дыхание и целует губы уже мертвой девушки.  
Симмонс больше не может сдерживать свои всхлипы, да и Фитц выглядит так, словно скоро заплачет.  
Уорд из последних сил старается не сорваться.

***

  
Похороны были простыми и душевными. Он, Коулсон, Фитц, Симмонс и Мэй были единственными присутствующими, за исключением Фьюри, пары знакомых Скай из приюта и, к его огромному неудовольствию, Майлза.   
Он смотрит, как гроб опускают под землю и отказывается признавать, что там она. Отказывается верить, что это его Скай. А потом остается лишь надгробие, и ее больше нет, и здесь лишь он и Симмонс. Девушка опускает на могилу розу и целует его в щеку.  
«Я… приду позже. Попрощайся с ней», - произносит она, все еще плача. Он опускается на колени прямо в костюме и закрывает глаза.  
«Я не знаю, почему делаю это. Разговариваю с твоим надгробием. Это все равно тебя не вернет. Ты умерла и я… Я не знаю, что мне делать, Скай. Видимо, я просто должен жить дальше, делать свою работу. Не думаю, что смогу пережить это, не в ближайшее время. В этот раз я потерял слишком многое и просто жить, это уже тяжело».   
Он сглатывает и начинает сначала: «Я хочу тебя вернуть. Мне нужно, чтобы ты жила. Я люблю тебя, и я понял это лишь, когда ты умирала. Глупо прощаться. Каждое утро, просыпаясь, я думаю, что сейчас увижу тебя. Я бы ушел вслед за тобой, но если там где-то есть рай, я уверен ты бы устроила мне взбучку за это», - он вновь закрывает глаза. «Я просто… скучаю по тебе. И всегда буду. И я люблю тебя. Я хотел бы дать тебе все, о чем ты мечтала. Но я был… упрямым идиотом».  
Он смотрит на слова на надгробии и мечтает ее обнять хотя бы еще один раз. Обнять и больше никогда не отпускать.   
Он кладет цветы на могилу и встает прежде, чем позволяет своим мыслям развиться. Медленно разворачивается и уходит, оставляя лишь бледный белый камень и колокольчики.  
Колокольчики такие же синие и чистые, как и небо.


End file.
